Osorezan Revoir
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Amor es el encuentro. La separación; es un pedazo transparente de tela. [Osorezan Revoir] Advertencia: Esta historia esta basada explícitamente del manga, por lo cual pueden encontrar varios spoiler si solo han visto el anime. Dicha trama se ubica en el inició de la segunda ronda Shaman. Llegada a la costa por el padre de Manta y el trasladó al continente de la Atlantida.


_Miserable y abandonado en el camino a mitad del viaje, perder toda voluntad y esperanza._

_Amor es el encuentro. La separación; es un pedazo transparente de tela_

_Osorezan Revoir_

[Es muy difícil cuando uno tiene muchas cosas a las que atesora...

En ocasiones cuando uno quiere algo para obtenerlo debe sacrificar algo más, sin embargo lo más importante es...

tener un corazón]

La brisa marina removió sus cabellos, con pesadez abrió los ojos para notar solo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la puerta, restregando sus ojos con la mano derecha, apoyo la izquierda en el tatami para levantarse de su lugar. Reacomodo el kimono color blanco antes de dirigirse con ella.

Se encontraba sentada en la entrada, el claro de la luna ilumina su silueta en medio del manto nocturno que les abrigaba, el rubio de su pelo resplandecía como si fuese un tesoro salido de las profundidades solo para la visión de algunos, y en esta noche él había sido el afortunado de encontrarle, como hace tiempo atrás. En silencio se sentó junto a ella sin arrancar la paz que ambos podían disfrutar pocas veces. Tal vez esta podría ser la última en aquella inverosímil realidad que era su vida.

—Fue en Izumo... Cuando te conocí por primera vez —expreso sin verle, su mirada seguía clavada en el cielo.

—Diciembre de 1995, el frío de la nieve calo mis huesos en esa montaña cubierta de hielo —deslizo su mano derecha hacia la de ella, sus orbes seguían delineando el frágil cuerpo, solo una fachada ante su naturaleza real. Después de todo, su prometida era el misterio hecho vida.

—Te dije que no me hablaras como si me conocieras, te pedí irte y morir, pero no lo hiciste, tal vez fue amabilidad o solo estupidez disfrazada de inocencia, por ello decidí irme yo —respondió con desdén mientras cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio inferior, su mano había aferrado la de él.

—También fue la primera vez que me abofetearon —rio—y la primera vez que vi aquella expresión. ¿Qué pensabas al decir aquellas palabras: _"Vine aquí a decir adiós, tienes otra candidata a esposa, si deseas tener una buena vida, entonces márchate inmediatamente"?_

Pero Anna no respondió su pregunta, ella nunca confesaría aquellas palabras tan dolorosas; _"Quería salvarte de mí Yoh... que fueras feliz, como yo lo fui al verte venir aquí para conocerme..."_

Su vista seguía agachada, el flequillo rubio oculto su rostro por unos segundos, Yoh le escucho suspirar, aun así no dijo nada, sujeto su mano con premura, el manto nocturno parecía acogerles esta noche con el brillar de las estrellas que entretejían la esperanza que aún se mantenía en sus corazones, en ese entonces Anna había dejado el orgullo de lado cuando le grito que huyera.

Pero Yoh lo sabía, no podía huir. Sus palabras como un eco perdido regresando a su fuente original no habían regresado a su dueña, sino que regresaron al corazón de Yoh donde se clavaron para siempre;

‹‹—Viniste aquí, y por ello estoy feliz››

_Las mil grujas de papel negro._

_Esa persona silenciosamente carga un misterio un peso muy grande y solitario durante la noche_

_Aun así se desplegara._

‡❀‡

—_En la nieve espirales de pétalos de flores como manzanas, después de una tarde de caer, el sol blanco da una sonrisa, quedándose cerca de un refrigerador en la estación de tren abandonada, llorando como yo. No es porque la jornada sea dura, solo te odio, no me siento con ganas de verte y resiento el hablar contigo nuevamente, pero aun cuando esto sucede..._—recito Yoh, esta vez su mirada no se mantenía en ella, sino en el cielo.

Y cuando Anna escucho aquellos versos, un simple poema del pasado que les fue otorgado alguna vez como la redención de su alma envuelta en la tragedia, alzo la mirada para verle, en sus labios como de costumbre una sonrisa imperecedera se encontraba, así siempre había sido Yoh y tal vez siempre lo seria. De sus labios se deslizo sin querer aquellas palabras que estacionaron en sus mejillas el rubor de la primavera que siempre recordaría —Ringo Urami Uta.

—Nos quedamos sentados por largo rato en la estancia viendo el televisor —respondió Yoh mirándola a los ojos.

—Tú querías ver a Bob...

—Y tú a Awayaringo —su sonrisa se ancho mostrando su aperlada dentadura— en aquel entonces te confesé que me parecía una mujer demasiado tenebrosa. Tú me dijiste que solo era una fachada para esconder su debilidad y tenías razón, debajo de aquel poema se ocultaba una canción muy hermosa al igual que tú.

—También te dije en aquella ocasión que te fueras, pero no lo hiciste... —contesto desviando la mirada, sus cejas se habían arqueado ante sus palabras.

—No podía dejarte así, verte triste yo... —negó— tal vez pueda mentirle a los demás, pero Anna ¿Lo sabes verdad? Esto es porque...

‹‹Porque me gustas››

—Ya no somos unos niños Yoh...—expreso hiriente Anna.

—¿Es así? Aquella vez te marchaste de la habitación, huyendo de mí trataste de ocultar la expresión de tu rostro al leer mi corazón. Y ahora mismo a pesar de que has podido hacerlo otra vez te has mantenido sentada a un lado mío, ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

‹‹Que esta vez puedo corresponder a tu amor››

_Sin moverme, sin vacilar, sosteniendo el orgullo... excesivamente queriendo bromuro._

_Amor es el encuentro. La separación; una pieza transparente de tela._

_Osorezan Revoir_

‡❀‡

‹‹—Si en verdad no soportas estar en gentíos... y llegaras a llamar a un Demonio... entonces huyamos juntos, aun si las oraciones no pueden callar ese poder tuyo, no importa, si eso sucede, entonces espera a que me vuelve el Shaman King... entonces haré algo sobre ello››

—Las promesas que nos dijimos, el sentido de honor y valor... en ese momento cuando renunciaste al torneo ¿Acaso reparaste en mí...? —empuño su mano hacia el frente mientras estaba abierta, Yoh espero el impacto de esta contra su mejilla, pero en cambio solo sintió la delicada caricia de está cayendo por su piel, y con su mano izquierda la tomo antes de dejarla caer por completo—Y aunque quiera odiarte no puedo hacerlo... aun así, así como la Tierra continúa rotando, la pelea entre chamanes continúa con los sueños de cada uno —observo sus ojos vidriosos, el brillo que inundaban sus orbes cual luceros ante la inmensidad de la pena que le había causado su decisión.

_Después de alrededor de mil años, finalmente puedo liberarme de estos sentimientos, aun si no es por siempre..._

‡❀‡

—Yo realmente lo lamento Anna.

_Este débil corazón. Por fin puedo desgarrar esta pesada coraza. Aun si no hay tumba..._

_Viviendo entre la humanidad, y aun así sintiéndome afligido, recibiendo cada año nuevo con sentimientos de felicidad._

_Amor es el reencuentro. La separación; es un pedazo transparente de tela._

_Osorezan Revoir_

‡❀‡

‹‹—Estaré esperándote pacientemente hasta que cumplas tu promesa, si me llegas a traicionar es probable que nunca te perdone ››

Hay palabras que nunca se atrevería a confesar Yoh, entre ellas está el hecho de que en cada encuentro que tuvo con Anna ella le hizo llorar, sin embargo en su corazón había una pregunta que seguiría en su ser hasta el fin de los tiempos; ¿Cuántas veces hizo lo mismo con ella?

—¿Atreverte a renunciar al torneo sin mi consentimiento? Tú...—la ira parecía querer desbordarse de ella, aun así de aquellas emociones desbocadas seguía buscando una forma de convertirlas en fuerzas dentro de ella.

—Aun así no me dejaste renunciar...—indicó aun tomando su mano contra su mejilla, y en su voz Anna logro encontrar la respuesta; la fuerza que parecía írsele ante la despedida.

—No es un asunto que solo te incumba a ti.

—Lo sé por eso perdón.

La brisa salada que el viento trajo a ellos arremolino ambas cabelleras, Yoh cerro por unos segundos los ojos y para cuando los abrió entre las luces de las luciérnagas que se acercaron en aquella noche fría diviso la ilusión del kimono blanco que portaba Anna como el de una novia.

Su mirada se afilo y por unos segundos su sonrisa se borró ante la pena, los recuerdos del pasado, los anhelos del presente y la esperanza de un futuro se arremolinaron dentro de él, mientras soltaba su mano para aferrarle contra su pecho.

Solo por unos segundos después de la muerte, de las responsabilidades como designios divinos se encontraban solo ellos dos, como humanos, como amantes, como futuros padres, anhelando el futuro que se abría paso hacia ellos.

Y a pesar de que Yoh pudo haber dicho algo, este guardo silencio, era la paz que les invadía después de tanto entrenamiento y lucha lo que no quería romper.

Cerró los ojos mientras se permitía sonreír, en el silencio que se estaciono como un regalo divino pudo oír la voz de Hao, la misma que repetía lo que ya sabía de ante mano, no era la edad, ni el tiempo solo la experiencia hablando muy dentro de él. Donde se encontraba un pasaje completamente devastador; _No importa lo que suceda en este mundo, nada es sorprendente o ilógico, gente importante muere por cosas sin importancia. Si anhelan ser lo mejor pueden sencillamente fracasaran, por otro lado. La vida y la muerte pueden ser felicidad pura. ¿No es eso absurdo? Como si tuviéramos tiempo para preocuparnos por cada detalle en esta vida._ _Al final, nada importa. _Aun así dentro de la verdad; puedo ver a Anna en la orilla de la playa, y su mirada el anhelo mientras tomaba la mano de alguien que era solo el resultado de ambos; su hijo. Porque a pesar de todo el deseo seguía latente, después de haber perdido el sendero a la victoria... Y al final esperado en esta resolución caótica Anna abriendo la puerta corrediza de su habitación.

Entonces con voz trémula susurró en su corazón las palabras que amenazaron con romperle por completo. Pero aquello solo era la frugal mentira para sí mismo siendo que lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista.

‹‹—Esta noche ¿Puedo dormir contigo...

Yoh?››

Entonces escucho como un eco perdido aquellas palabras. Con sumo cuidado tomo su rostro, en esa noche que imploraba ser eterna deposito un beso en los labios de la novia.

La celebración de la boda fue en medio de la noche, mientras todos dormían y soñaban con la fortuna que les deparaba el día siguiente en el continente de Mu, Anna e Yoh reconocían nuevamente el cuerpo del otro antes de decir un tardío adiós.

_Aunque soy indigno, es la alegría de la supremacía que esparce y extiende._

_Que aunque fuera a aparecer sin vida, no me molesta, así que ¿No me mostraras una sonrisa o dos?_

_Esa canción que nunca se volverá un tierno adjunto al corazón, con esto, llegará al final._

_¿Qué es ese país que brilla desde arriba?_

_¿Sera donde esta Ksitigarbha?_

_Amor es el encuentro. La separación; es una pieza transparente de tela._

_Osorezan Revoir._

* * *

_**Hola, muchas gracias por leer, si fue de su agrado no olviden votar y comentar, para los que es su primera vez leyéndome, un placer conocerlos. Antes de dar terminada a esta peculiar historia quiero compartir algunos sentimientos como sucesos que pasaron para hacerla realidad.**_

_**Desde hace tiempo que he querido escribir sobre Shaman King, sin embargo fue el hecho de enterarme (algo tarde) el regreso de esta historia con el nombre de Shaman King Super Star, hace mucho que vi el anime, no lo termine por completo, por fortuna pude leer todo el manga lo cual fue muy gratificante, me quede hasta Shaman King Flowers y después al ver que no habían noticias de la historia me di un descanso, al enterarme de su regreso me entro la nostalgia, y en mi un pensamiento apareció. El de una boda.**_

_**En un inicio esta historia estaría enfocada en el arco o periodo de Flowers, donde quería darles una boda a Anna e Yoh como la ley manda después de tanto tiempo sin descanso y batalla. Sin embargo mientras releía el manga otra vez, me topé con el arco de Osorenzan Revoir, lo cual me lleno de tanta añoranza, como pueden ver trascribí parte del poema de Matamune, al menos la parte dirigida para su persona en la carta que le dejo a Yoh, y fue que de apoco empecé a darle forma a esta historia, siendo que Yoh y Anna ya habían estado juntos antes de regresar al torneo Shaman, por lo cual esta sería una segunda vez o "ultima" antes de marchar a Mu en el submarino de los Apaches, un lugar a donde Anna no podía ir (aunque al final lo hace), en fin, ame escribir esta historia de una forma inconmensurable. Se les ama **_


End file.
